


Size Doesn't Matter

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Average Penis, Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash has a Ditto, a very unusual Ditto, when it copies smaller pokemon it has no issue, but bigger pokemon are copied but shrunk. Ash doesn’t seem to mind since he’s just as strong. He can understand the issue, while Ash was an average guy he’s surrounded by big dicked guys that love to make him feel small. Ash snaps, and he shows those big d’s are just useless decorations between their legs. Hyper Macro size Difference
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Metamon | Ditto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Mini Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Size Doesn’t Matter  


Ash has a Ditto, a very unusual Ditto, when it copies smaller pokemon it has no issue, but bigger pokemon are copied but shrunk. Ash doesn’t seem to mind since he’s just as strong. He can understand the issue, while Ash was an average guy he’s surrounded by big dicked guys that love to make him feel small. Ash snaps, and he shows those big d’s are just useless decorations between their legs. Hyper Macro size Difference

Chapter 1 

Ash and Gary Oak were some of the top students in Pokemon school and as a reward were given a normal type Pokemon to raise. Gary got an Eevee, while Ash got a Ditto. His Ditto was very unusual, firstly Ditto could only transform into other Pokemon able to use the moves that Pokemon knows. Ash didn’t care, but he was in for another surprise when he had a test battle against an Onix. 

When his Ditto battled a Pidgey there was no oddity, but when he transformed into Onix, there was a huge size difference in size. “It’s so puny!” the spectators shouted and laughed. 

“It’s the perfect Pokemon for Ash!” Gary laughed. 

Ash blushed. The boys knew what Gary was talking about so joined in his laughter. He picked up the tiny rock snake, only to have it morph back into his squishy form. “Dit...Ditto...” Ash pets him. 

“It’s okay Ditto.” 

“Of course you’d say that mini magnum, you’re also puny and weak!” Gary laughed, his fanboys and girls joined in mocking Ash. Ketchum got annoyed, but didn’t know how to defend himself. 

It was no secret in the locker room/showers that Ash was the smallest out of all the boys, he was two inches soft and even as a grower his cock reached five inches. This was seen as a joke as there were even 10 year olds bigger than Ash. Most boys in Pallet were showers and the average was six to eight inches. 

Gary’s arrogance was fueled by his own shower dick at ten inches and he was the biggest guy in their generation. When Ash visited the local bathhouse and sauna he found he was surrounded by big dicks. It seems the Oak genes were strong as Samuel Oak was a grower, ten inches soft but his cock grew into a massive thirteen incher. Ash didn’t think much of his size, but he was made to feel small, that because he was smaller he was somehow less of a man.

The young Oak, often teased Ash for being less of a man. What bothered him was that Ash had decent Pokemon skills, though he struggled on tests but when it came to bonding with Pokemon he was second only to Gary. When they received Test Pokemon and had practical exams Ash did very well. To stroke his own ego, Gary enjoyed putting Ash down. 

Ash didn’t get it, what did size have to do with manliness or being a man? Ash checked himself out in the bathroom. “Maybe I’m a bit too scrawny.” he tried to flex but he had nothing going for him. 

“Ditto?” the little blob checked on him. 

“Hey buddy.” The blob jumped into his arms. “Thanks, glad to have you on my side.

“Dit...itto...dit...” he patted his shoulder. 

“Yeah I still like you, even if you can’t match the other Pokemon’s size you are still great.” Ditto smiled. 

“Ditto di!” 

“You think I’m great, even if I’m not super hung?” Ditto nodded. “Thanks buddy, let’s get stronger together and show them how great we are.” 

“Ditto!” his pokemon cheered. 

“I’d like to give you a nickname what do you say?” Ditto nodded. 

“Mini Dit?” Ditto liked it. 

He started super training for his Pokemon journey for the next five years, he got the rock-type pokemon weight set. 

The hand weights were themed after the Geodude evolution line, the smallest weights being Geodude with their faces on the sizes, the middle weights being Graveler, and the biggest weights being Golem. He also got leg and wrist weights with an Onix design. The barbells were designed after Rhyhorn and Rhydon. 

Despite his small size Ash had developed a rocking body, he was lean and toned. His weight set made him deceptively strong, even with his toned pecs and rock hard abs, he could lift more than his body looked. He could literally bench press a Tauros. Ash even used his allowance and bought a Macho Brace for Ditto to use when training to help increase his strength. 

He worked harder on studying about Pokemon moves and how they battled. He used Gym Class to help train his Ditto and learn about the other student’s pokemon. Those that lose their matches had to run laps, do push ups etc. Gary and his possy often picked on Ash, battling him a lot to make him run extra laps and do extra push ups. “Know your place, you loser!” he laughed. Gary was known as a star in class having not had to ever run laps or a single push up. 

‘Let them talk, we’ll show them one day!’ Delia found out about Ash’s troubles at school, so when he was old enough she gave him an in-depth sex ed lesson. His dad was apparently endowed but he didn’t last long and his endurance was poor. She taught him the importance of foreplay and how erogenous zones are the keys to pleasure. Her son worked so hard to be strong and manly, and she did her best to help guide him. It was a better education than they got in school. 

In the last few days before graduation, Ash decided to not hold back in Gym class anymore. Ditto took off his Macho Brace, so his speed was no longer restricted. Ash was showing off the true strength of his Ditto. Everyone laughed as he battled an Onix and Mini Dit transformed into a mini Onix. “That pipsqueak can’t win!” Gary chided and his possy laughed. 

Ash ignored them and the battle continued this time. Mini Dit crushed the larger opponent. “No way!” 

“That was fast!” The Onix never landed a hit on the miniature one. 

“Great job Mini Dit!” the two celebrated. “Who’s next!?” Gary had his possy challenge Ash, one after the other, but Ash’s Ditto was proving his strength. Ash knew all about their pokemon and their moves and what moves would prove the most effective. 

Without the Macho Brace, Mini Dit was able to fully utilize his speed. He was able to dodge attacks and hit hard and fast. 

“How can that pathetic defective Ditto win?” Gary snapped. Ash and Mini Dit took offense to the defective comment, but he’d soon learn his lesson. 

“Face me and find out!” Ash challenged him and the two squared off. Mini Dit transformed into Eevee, and the two clashed, but to Gary’s shock Mini Dit was faster than his Eevee. 

“No way!” they clashed head to head but Mini Dit’s was stronger. Eevee soon was unable to battle and Ash won. “He...beat me...” he glared at him. 

The teacher blew his whistle. “Get moving Oak, laps now!” Gary obeyed. 

Ash did some exercises on his own as Ditto recovered. “Nice work today Ketchum hit the showers.” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Time to teach that loser who’s the man around here!” Gary said and followed Ash into the showers. 

Gary was so blinded by anger he failed to notice just how toned Ash was, all he saw was Ash’s small penis and his ego got stroked. Gary got naked and let his cock hang out. “Sup loser!” 

“Hi yourself, you did lose today, right?” 

“You’ll always be a loser with that tiny tool!” Gary glared. “Don’t get cocky, with that puny rod of yours you aren’t much of a man.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“Bet?” Gary blinked. 

“You are always talking about how much of a man you are, but you acting like a spoiled brat to me. I’m willing to bet that, your big dick is nothing more than a useless decoration.” 

“The girls and guys in class don’t seem to hate it.” Gary wasn’t a virgin, his cock had a darker shade to it from its use. Though Gary’s partners were often left unsatisfied, but hey they were having sex with THE Gary Oak, the way he acted it was their privilege to take his rod.

“Put your money where your cock is, I’m willing to put my ass on the line.” Ash told him, brimming with confidence. Gary checked out Ash’s ass and it did look firm and tight, his penis twitched and began to rise. 

“Bring it on, I’m more of a man than you are, and once I prove it your ass is mine!” 

“When you lose it’ll be your ass that’s mine!” Ash pumped his manhood, causing his length to rise up to it’s full five inch length. To Gary’s surprise Ash’s rod had a bit of a darker shade to it. 

‘Who’d fuck that loser?’ Mini Dit sneezed. 

The two stood off cock hard and throbbing. Gary couldn’t help but snort. “You should just give up now Ketchum, it’s clear I’m twice the man you are.” 

“We’ll see, this isn’t a dick measuring contest, it’s an endurance contest.” 

“Bring it loser, I’m not gonna lose!” The two got in close, their cocks rubbing together. Gary began to rock his hips, rubbing his length against Ash’s cock and balls. “Feel that loser this is a cock of a real man!” Gary was blushing, enjoying the friction between them, but Ash wasn’t as effected. ‘What’s with him?’ he kept rubbing faster and faster and while Ash’s cock twitched now and then it was Gary who started leaking pre-cum. 

Gary was overconfident, believing the friction to Ash’s cock and balls would make him lose twice as fast but Ash was hanging on. “Gonna cum yet loser?” Oak tried to slow his thrusts as he felt his own building.

“Not yet,” Ash said before reaching around and groping Gary’s ass. 

“Ahh!” Oak moaned, his cheeks were so soft and jiggly. Ash went on the attack now, rocking his hips and increasing the friction between them. “Two can play at this game!” Gary reached around and groped Ash’s ass. “Whoa!” His cheeks were so firm and tight. ‘What an ass!’ his cock twitched. 

“What’s the matter Gary, you are leaking like crazy.” 

“Ahh damn...damn...damn it!” Gary moaned, his climax was too close, but the control was gone he couldn’t change the friction or pace now. Ash’s big balls were slapping his own, sending vibrations through his crotch. “I’m cumming!” Gary came, his cum erupting and hitting him in the face. 

“That was pretty fast there Oak, the mighty mini Oak is drooping.” Gary’s cock was softening by the second as he slumped to the floor. “Is that it, one and done?”

“S-shut up!” he blushed. “As if you can do any better!”

“Oh yeah, let me show you how much of a man I am, you did bet your ass after all.” Gary gulped, but tried to save face. 

“Bring it on, I bet I’ll barely feel it!” 

“Prepare to eat those words!” 

To be continued 


	2. Motion of the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Motion of the Ocean

Gary stared at Ash’s 5-inch cock, he couldn’t believe his 10 incher lost to something half his size. ‘How did I lose to this loser?’ He had put his ass on the line, he was sure he was gonna win, but his loss was complete. ‘He’s half my size, I’m more of a man than him!’ Poor Gary, the danger of believing your own hype. 

“Up against the wall and spread those cheeks.” Gary blushed. “You wouldn’t go back on your word would you, not much of a man then?” His words jabbed at Gary’s pride and ego and he huffed. 

“Do your worst, I’m not scared of your mini rod!” 

“We’ll see about that.” he traced Gary’s tight pucker. “Have you ever been touched here?” the brunette shivered. 

“I...I’ve had some partners lick my ass before...” 

“Kinky, you enjoy ass play Gary?” he rubbed his entrance. Gary blushed. 

“Shut up, just stick it in already!” In his mind, it was meant as a show of dominance. 

“Is that what you do? Just ram it in, I feel sorry for your bottoms.” 

“What?” Ash got his fingers wet, drenching his hand in warm water. 

“Your ass is mine Oak, so I’m gonna show you the power of foreplay!” 

“What are...you talking...about...loser!” Gary’s penis twitched and twitched as Ash got to work behind him. His tight little hole was opened up and teased, Ash working his middle finger into his hole. He scratched the surface, breaching him, and slowly rocking back and forth. “Nnnhhh!” 

“You got a real nice ass, Gary, you are so warm and tight inside.” he wiggled his finger and Gary moaned. “Just breath and relax, you are doing so good.” His insides were giving way to Ash’s finger taking him to the second knuckle. 

Gary bit his lip trying not to make any noises, but he was finding it harder and harder. Ash was attacking with words, praising him and complimenting him, which stroked his ego and invigorated his lust. His penis was still spent and limp, but there was a stirring in his loins to be sure. ‘I’m not gonna lose, this is nothing!’ he was blushing from ear to ear. 

He soon had Ash’s whole finger in his ass, the gentle rocking back and forth opened him up slowly and smoothly allowing the raven to get a little deeper each time. With his whole finger inside, he kicked it up a notch, curling his finger and rubbing his inner walls. Gary could try to hold back the noise, but Ash could feel his excitement, his inner walls pulsing around him as his body shuddered. His pre-cum oozing out of his massive length. 

Ash twisted his finger inside him, curling and wiggling it to massage his insides. He even worked in some circular motions to slowly open him up wider even if only a little. “You are doing so good, so good!” Gary shivered. “I think you are ready for two fingers.” 

His eyes widened as the middle finger was pulled back, and joined by the pointer finger. His inner walls squeezed the digits, but Ash worked him slowly once more, massaging his insides to get him to relax. Gary had to brace himself against the wall, he was feeling weak, good, but weak. 

He felt hot and tingly, his legs feeling like jelly. His cock was just weeping pre-cum. Ash was toying with his ass and making him feel good all while praising him. It was getting hard to think straight. Getting his ass licked didn’t feel this good. He was so turned on even his nipples had hardened in all the excitement. His skin was flushed and he was throbbing inside and out. 

Ash's fingers moved around inside him as if they were searching for something. He was getting closer and closer until. “Ohhh fuck!” Gary cried out and his hole clenched around his fingers. “What is that?!” 

“That is your prostate or your sweet spot!” Ash had a wicked glint in his eye. He began to give Gary a prostate massage, something the young Oak wasn’t prepared for, he couldn’t hold back his moans as his penis continued to twitch until he came! 

His soft cock shot cum, splashing onto the floor. Gary watched in shock as what made him a man left him from his twitching penis. Ash milked him of a few extra spurts, rubbing his sweet spot as he shed his cum. “Cumming even while soft, you sure are special Gary.” 

Ash supported him as he rode his orgasm till its finish, he couldn’t believe he came so much or so hard from just his ass. His balls felt so tingly, he’s never cum so hard or so much before. It wasn’t over though as Ash traced his tight hole with his third finger. “One more finger Gary and you’ll be ready for the main event!” He worked his third finger in and began to twist, curl, and thrust his fingers into Gary’s ass. 

Oak howled and bucked. He was so turned on and it was finding it hard to think. The anal pleasure was turning him on, his blood was rushing south and swelling his big dick again. He was getting dizzy but didn’t want this to stop. With each passing minute, he wanted more! 

Anal pleasure had revived his cock even in a hypersensitive state. Just as Ash’s fingering was about to make Gary cum again, he stopped and slipped his fingers free. Oak whined at the loss, surprising himself. 

Ash smirked down at the twitching hole as he got his cock nice and wet for the penetration. “Don’t worry, I’ll stuff you again right now!” he playfully slapped Gary’s ass with his cock. 

“Just...hurry up...” 

“Oh? Do you want my dick inside you that bad?” 

“Idiot...I...ahhh!” Ash’s cock head breached the tight ring of muscle. 

“Feels good right?” Ash let the cock head pop in and out of his hole. 

“Nnnhhh,” Gary blushed. 

“You have such a sexy ass, Gary, I’ve always wanted to fuck it!” he pushed in sinking a little deeper. “So tight and perfect for me.” Gary shivered. 

Ash stuffed him full with his 5-inch cock, and Gary thought it was nothing, but Ash had him so stirred up feeling the boy’s cock slide inside him pushed him over the edge and he had a dry orgasm. ‘What...’ he panted as the sensations rocked him. 

His hips were held. “Get ready, cause here we go!” Ash began to fuck the brunette, his cock sliding back and forth, their balls slapping together. The sound of skin striking skin echoed about the room accompanied by Gary’s moans. 

Ash’s pelvis collided with Gary Oak’s plump rear, making his cheeks jiggle with every thrust. ‘No way, this little prick...it is making me feel so good...’ the friction was growing and growing, the heat spreading out and making his fingers and toes curl. ‘His thrusts are so strong!’ 

“Yes, Gary you take my cock so good!” Gary blushed and his heart fluttered. 

Ash’s thrusts had his cock bouncing and swaying slapping his stomach. He felt his release building up again. ‘He’s not even touching me and I feel like I’m gonna blow!’ he squeezed his eyes shut. ‘No! I can’t lose not to such a tiny...pathetic...’ 

“Ohhh fuck!” Ash’s cock brushed his sweet spot. 

“There it is!” Ash sped up, aiming for his sweet spot. With his cock head hitting his sweet spot, Gary lost control. 

‘Not like this...not like this...’ he came hard, his seed pelting the wall and ground. “Ash!” 

“So tight Gary, I’m gonna cum!” Ash moaned his thrust became erratic as he came deep inside him. 

Gary’s penis drooped but Ash was still hard. “Now for round two!” he began to pound Gary’s ass once more. 

“No more...I’ll become weird...” Ash’s thrusts were shaking him to the core. 

“What’s wrong Gary, I thought you wouldn’t lose to a lesser cock?” he teased. 

“I give...you win...” Gary’s head was swimming. 

“So who’s the better man?” 

“You are!” Gary moaned. 

“So that dick of yours is just a decoration isn’t it?” 

“No...” he said weakly.

“Really, let’s find out!” Ash’s thrusts continued and Gary moaned loudly and pant lewdly. His spent dick was twitching like crazy. “Your cock last to me in endurance, you’ve four orgasms already, and your dick can’t even get up again.” He attacked Gary’s pride, and his lust addled mind couldn’t deny it. “Yet this dick you claim is lesser, has made you cum twice.” 

Gary groaned and bucked as Ash’s thrusts got rougher, the changes in his thrusts were unreal, unpredictable. Gary always went balls out from the start. “You are gonna cum again aren’t you, go on, cum for my dick!” 

“Ahh Ash!” he cried out as his spent penis shot more seed. 

“You are quite the slut Gary it's not easy to make a spent dick blow, but I got you to do it twice. Admit it I’m twice the man you are!” His words were drilled into him and rang true and absolute. 

“You are!” he moaned, Gary began to drool as Ash kept fucking him even as his insides squeezed him. 

“That mighty oak between your legs is just a useless decoration isn’t it.” 

“It is!” he moaned. He had hearts in his eyes. 

“You want me to cum inside you?” 

“I do...I want it...please cum inside me!” 

“Here it comes!” Ash gripped his hips tight and came hard into Gary’s clenching heat, stuffing his insides to the brim with thick hot cum. The feeling tipped the brunette over once again causing him to have one final dry orgasm. Gary lost to the motion of the ocean, foreplay, endurance, dominance, communication, potency, all united together to form a mighty ocean that swept Gary away. 

Ash pulled out of Gary’s hole, the brunette slumping to the floor as his semen leaked out of him. Ash stepped over to a shower and began to rinse off. Gary was riding high everything that happened rushing through his head. When he finally sat up Ash was standing their cock hard once more, he also had good recovery. “Suck it!” 

Gary put his mouth to better use and got to work sucking on Ash’s penis. He had no idea that the other students had come in and watched the tail end of their little show, and watched as Gary went to town on Ash’s cock. He slurped and sucked on it like it was the tastiest treat in the world. 

To be frank he was worshiping, like the divine rod that gave him so much pleasure that it was. It was clear he was getting turned on sucking Ash’s penis but his dick couldn’t get back up. The final nail in his coffin was his balls surrendered one last surge of cum erupting from his spent penis, he came from sucking Ash’s dick.

Ash had beaten him in every sense of the word. He did eat those words and ate Ash’s dick every day until they graduated from school and started their journey.

To be continued...Rivals 

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon Reward/Request


End file.
